The primary service of the 2D Gel Shared Resource is the analysis of protein samples on high-resolution two-dimensional gels. The lab is set up to run large, preparative as well as mini-2 D gels. It has the capacity to run 12 large-format, standardized 2D gels per week, which is made possible by specially designed equipment for casting both first dimension and second dimension slab gels. Furthermore, the 3D Gel lab offers several services for the visualization and detection of separated proteins. The daily running of the facility is carried out by a very experienced research technician, Goula Nourjanova, and overseen by Dr. Linda Van Aelst. G. Nourjanova is supported 100% and Dr. Van Aelst 10% from the CSHL Cancer Center. They provide consultations to the user on sample preparations and analysis. In addition, protocols for sample preparations are accessible from the CSHL website. The availability of a standardized 2D Gel facility, which is capable to deliver high-resolution gels with high reproducibility , has contributed greatly to the research of several members, in particular researchers belonging to the Cancer Genetics and Cell Biology programs of the CSHL Cancer Center. It has contributed to the identification and characterization of post-translational modifications of numerous proteins; some of them playing critical roles in cell cycle control, cytoskeletal organization and apoptosis.